


Ghostly Lessons

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Reaper [2]
Category: Soul Eater, The Magnificent Seven (TV), The Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has gotten pretty weird for JD Dunne. Ghosts, tutors and crazy Soul Reapers; its only beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Words in Bold represent Keith Moon’s thoughts**   
_Words in Italic represent John Entwistle’s thoughts_   
_ Words Underlined and in Italic represent JD Dunne’s thoughts _

 

The so-called normal world of today has been aware of the Supernatural one since the nineteen hundreds when a large scaled war of vampires and werewolves broke out in America. The death toll was enormous, for vampire, werewolf and human alike. It was a gritty and gruesome introduction to this mythical world.

Surprisingly it didn’t turn ugly afterwards, it was embraced and accepted by many around the world.

It is this world that JD Dunne has grown up in. It is this world that will change him.

~~~

 

It was now four days since he left the hospital. Four days of trying to control his emerging power. Four days of Keith Moon almost driving him mad.

To be fair, Keith hadn’t had a body in over thirty years and everything was new to him. No matter how much he explored JD’s memories, he had to experience the real thing.

 **Real world experience to make my own memories.** Keith explained one day.

John just sighed quietly in the background.

The hyperactivity that fueled the drummer in life seemed to fuel him in death as well. And it transferred over to JD. He had to keep moving. Couldn’t stop. It was like he was hyped up on sugar, caffeine and adrenaline all at once and it couldn’t be turn off.

Inside JD’s body, John laid a calming hand on Keith’s shoulder and sent out a pulse within. JD sighed as outside in the real world the hyperactivity slowed down to a trickle. Something he could manage.

 _Thanks John._ JD sent.

 _Not a problem JD. He does get to be a bit much sometimes._ JD felt John’s amusement and happiness at just having his brother back with him.

 **Gah.** Keith babbled out as sleepiness claimed him inside.

You don't have to sleep. You don't have to give into the jitters now, either. Or give them to him. You're in control now, not this.

Keith was stretched out on the grass field looking up into the sky. **I just wanna experience everything John. We’re awake, we have a Reaper. We’re alive again through him.**

_That kind of thinking led to your death._

**Low blow, John.**

_But accurate Moonie. Ease off a bit for now. JD’s a helpful lad, he’ll let us experience things again when we can be summoned._ John smiled at the prone figure.

**Yeah, okay Ox. Sorry about all this JD!**

_It’s okay Keith, just gotta be careful where you direct that energy._ Keith felt JD smile within.

“JD?”

JD opened his mismatched eyes to find Buck in front of him. “Yeah Buck?”

“Everything okay in there?”

“Yeah, just some boundaries being set up. It’s new to all three of us.”

Buck still looked slightly nervous, but smiled. “Just as long as you don’t let them push you around.”

JD smiled at Buck. “Three minds, one body. We’re working it out Buck.”

A knock drew their attention to their apartment door.

“Guess that’s the Tutor.” Buck said.

“Yeah I guess so.” JD said.

**Let’s do this!!**

JD opened the door to find a man standing there, hand held up for another knock. He had a black cowboy hat on with black jeans, a black shirt and a black duster. Black cowboy boots with spurs were on his feet. A rifle in a gun holder across his back completed the look. Sandy blond hair spread over the back of his neck, just below his ears and brown eyes twinkled merrily.

“Wow, I knew I was right in accepting this tutorin’ assignment. Didn’t quite figure on you looking like him so much though.” The man in black walked into the apartment and stared at Buck. “Two of you…heh.”

"Excuse me?" JD asked, puzzled.

“Sorry, it’s just you two resemble a couple of men I knew a long time ago. It’s kinda uncanny.”

“Uh yeah.” Buck said. “I’ll leave you two to your tutoring, gonna go meet the others at The Saloon.”

JD waved goodbye to Buck as he exited quickly. “Later Buck!”

The man in black just smiled sadly and then looked back at JD. “I’m sorry, I didn’t rightly introduce ourselves. I’m William Travis, but you can call me Billy. This here Weapon is my Soul Reaper, Chanu.”

"JD Dunne." He held out his tattooed arm. "Soul Reapers are John and Keith."

“You got two of them.” Billy breathed as he shook JD’s hand.

“Is that bad?” JD asked.

“No, just a little different and unusual. Rare too.”

JD sighed. “Unusual seems to be the theme around me this past week.”

Billy let loose a full out laugh. “Nothin’ wrong with that, keeps things interesting!”

JD smiled as warmth filled him from that happy laugh. He didn’t know why, but he felt he could trust this man. 

“So, I heard you got the crash course by Reaper Malone.” Billy clapped his hands.

“Yeah, tossed into the deep end head first.” 

“Well, it’s about to get a bit deeper JD.” Billy grinned ferally.

Gulping at that look, JD wondered what in the world he had gotten himself into.

Billy ended up driving them to a warehouse he set up as his housing and training facility all rolled into one.

Weapons were set up along the far right hand wall with training mats on the floor. Fake walls were set up to the left hand corner where Billy said his bed was. Right beside the bedroom was where the bathroom was located. An eating area was off the side.

“Wow, pretty big set up you got here Billy.” JD looked around.

“I like it. Reapers have set ups like this all over the world. Although it’s nice to be back in Colorado, even if it’s Denver.” Billy draped his jacket on one of the chairs near the table in the eating area.

“Been in Colorado before?” JD inquired as he looked at the various weapons on the wall.

“Was born in Colorado. Although my hometown has long been gone.” Billy said sadly.

“Sorry to hear that Billy.”

“Don’t worry about it JD.”

“Okay, so now what?” JD inquired.

“Now we get started!” Billy said, Weapon in hand.

Settling down on the practice mats and placing his Weapon on the side of him, Billy gestured in front of him for JD to take a seat. JD sat down and looked at Billy. “Now JD, you got a little bit of a crash course in being a Reaper, but you don’t know the first thing about being a Reaper. What I’m about to teach you is a basic first lesson that all Reapers learn.”

JD looked determined.

“What you’re about to learn is the basic meditation techniques that are taught to all Reapers.” Billy said.

“Meditation techniques.” JD said skeptically.

Billy just smiled and nodded. “Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Let it out slowly. While doing this, look inwards for your Reaper power.”

JD rolled his eyes and followed Billy’s instructions. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Continuing this, he looked inwards. Something felt different to JD. Opening his mismatched eyes, he found himself floating in space. 

“Just a different representation of your mind JD.” 

JD looked to the left and saw John, looking to the right, he saw Keith.

“Wonderful. Guess we go looking for my Reaper power now.”

Keith grinned. “Should be interesting.”

JD and John looked at Keith and then at one another as they sighed.

Propelling themselves forward, they flew through space. Stars went past them as they looked around. JD felt a tugging. Turning left, he headed towards a large white star.

“Guess that’s it then,” JD said as he floated towards it. Clasping it into his hands, he brought his Reaper power to his chest. The power slowly started to cover JD, leaving him with a white line surrounding his body. It softly glowed. Two lines shot out from JD and hit John and Keith. A glowing outline surrounded them as well.

Meanwhile outside of JD’s body, the slow breathing continued, but a faint glowing white outline surrounded the young ATF’s body.

Billy’s eyes went huge. “Chanu, do you see this?” The Rifle that was on the side of Billy exploded in a cloud of smoke and there stood a Native American. Dressed in similar clothing to Billy, except he was dressed in all dark brown.

“He is very strong in his Reaper powers,” Chanu said.

“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone access their powers this fast.”

“He has an old soul Billy. Lots of power. Will be hard for him to manage.”

Billy looked pensive. “Must be why he could resonate with two Soul Reapers.”

“I’m assuming as well. Think it’s time you brought him out.”

Billy pushed himself closer to JD. “JD, listen to my voice. It’s time to come out now.”

JD opened his eyes and Billy gasped slightly. JD’s mismatched eyes had a small rim of glowing white surrounding them. His eyes widened further and the glowing white started to form something behind his back and on his left hand.

 _He’s starting to manifest!_ Billy thought wildly. _It’s too soon!!_

Billy attempted to reach out with his own Reaper power as Chanu went back into Weapon form in his hand. He was flung backwards as JD’s power batted him away and the Soul Reapers attempted to manifest.

A bass guitar manifested first on JD’s back and then a cymbal in his left hand. The white glow sucked itself back into JD’s body and he slumped forward, eyes dilated, breathing quick and hard.

“Shit!” Billy breathed and ran forward to help the fallen Reaper. “JD! JD, can you hear me?”

JD blinked hard and then moaned. “Can hear you just fine Billy.”

Billy helped JD sit up, eyes returning to normal. “Don’t ever do that to an old man like myself again kid.”

“M’not a kid,” JD mumbled. “Turned twenty-nine a month ago.”

“Still a kid to me,” Billy said.

“Why, how old are ya?” JD snarked.

“I’m over a hundred and thirty years old, kid. And will still be ahead of ya for many years to come.”

JD’s eyes went huge. “Over a hundred and thirty years old…do, do Reapers have that kind of long life?”

“Longer. Oh we can still die like normal folks, but we’re just longer lived.”

“Oh.”

Billy helped JD to his feet and guided him to the kitchen table that was set up as JD stared blankly at the far walls. He then felt the extra weight on his back and in his hand. Looking down he saw the cymbal and then twisting his head around he saw the bass guitar.

“John? Keith?”

_Right here JD! Although this is a bit unusual to be one’s instrument._

**Well, get enough practice in I think you can manifest me fully here JD. ‘Cause I’m not just a cymbal, I know that much.**

_Full drum set?_

JD could feel Keith grinning. He echoed Keith’s grin on his face.

“Weapons there say somethin’ funny?” Billy inquired as he set a couple of glasses of water down.

“Yeah, the cymbal here is not Keith’s fully manifested form. Gonna be a full drum set.”

“That might be a bit hard to cart around.”

JD focused inwards. “I’ll be able to fully manifest the drum set, but I can use just various parts of it as a weapon. Yeah, that feels right.”

“Yeah, when you first start out, instinct is gonna run you around a lot. I think I drove my teacher crazy doing that.” Billy laughed.

They continued chatting for the next twenty minutes as JD’s body adjusted to having his Soul Reapers outside of his body, rather than in, when the sounds of squealing tires outside of the warehouse drew their attention.

“What in the world?” Billy voiced as he grabbed his Weapon.

The door was roughly pushed opened and there stood a Vin Tanner with a visibly shaken Ezra Standish.

“Four of them now. It’s a day of all kinds of reunions,” Billy whispered as JD shot out of the chair and hurried forward to Vin and Ezra.

“What happened?” JD asked as he helped Vin support the empath.

“Hell if I know JD! He got even more whiter if possible and then tore outta The Saloon and headed here. Was on my way to discuss a case with him when he come runnin’ out. Managed to get in his car and we ended up here,” Vin explained as he lowered Ezra onto the kitchen chair.

Billy came up beside them. “What’s wrong with ‘im?”

“S’been like this since JD here got his Reaper powers. Said he couldn’t feel the kid anymore,” Vin voiced as he brought a glass of water and set it on the table. “Ez felt a flare from the kid and then apparently ‘JD disappeared off the face of the earth once again!’”

“Couldn’t feel JD anymore?” Billy eyes then widened. “Oh hellfire! He’s an empath!”

“Yeah, does that make a difference?” JD asked.

“Yes it does, especially for you. Does, um, what’s his name?” Billy asked, faking confusion.

“Ezra,” JD and Vin said together.

“Right, does Ezra have empathic links to all of your teammates?”

“Ah do,” Ezra said, accent thickening as his hand slowly shook.

“Right. JD, grab the other chair and sit in front of Ezra here.” JD did as Billy told him and he found himself eye to eye with one Ezra P. Standish.

“Ezra, I need you to take your hands and cup JD’s cheeks,” Billy instructed.

Ezra did so and JD shuddered slightly at the cold clamminess. “Ah apologize for the state of my hands Mr. Dunne.”

“S’okay, Ez. Let’s get you back online with me, then worry about your health,” JD smiled.

“If we do this correctly, Ezra’s health will improve right away,” Billy said.

Vin stood off to the side, worriedly looking at his friends.

“Right, now Ezra when you reach out for JD here, do you hit anything? Feel anything?”

“Ah, ah feel like ah’m hitting a bubble of some sorts and it gently propels me back from the link I originally established with JD,” Ezra said, hands holding on desperately.

“Right, JD, when Ezra hits that bubble, I need you to look inwards to find the impact point and then using your Reaper Powers, extend that link towards Ezra.”

JD nodded and then looked into Ezra’s eyes. They both reached something there and started.

Vin and Billy stood off to the side and watched their friends attempt at putting Ezra’s link back to normal with the youngest ATF member of Team Seven.

A white glow surrounded the two and they sunk deeper into retrieving the empathic link. The white glow also surrounded the rims of both their eyes and then Vin and Billy could visibly see a white line that linked the two together coming from Ezra’s forehead to JD’s. And just as suddenly as it started it stopped and the two slumped forward slightly.

Vin hurried over to Ezra, while Billy hurried over to JD.

“Everything all right there pard?” Vin asked of Ezra.

Ezra’s head slowly lifted up, green eyes twinkling merrily. “I can feel JD again!”

“JD?” Billy inquired.

“I’m here Billy. Was definitely interesting,” JD grinned as he slowly lifted his own head up.

“Those Weapons of yours are…certainly intriguing Mr. Dunne,” Ezra grinned.

“Can definitely say that again.” JD said.

 **We’re unique that’s all we are.** Keith laughed.

Ezra’s eyes went huge at that statement. “JD, I think, I think I just heard one of your Weapons.”

JD’s eyes echoed Ezra’s and he had a dumbfounded look on his face. “But how?”

“Probably when you linked up. It’ll either be permanent or it’ll fade slowly,” Billy slowly nodded. “And JD, you might have a bit of Ezra’s ability there. Not too sure, this is definitely different.”

JD sighed. “Wonderful.”

“I’m assuming JD’s Reaper powers are what is causing all of this?” Ezra asked worriedly of Billy.

“You don’t have to worry Ezra, it’ll all turn out right,” JD beamed a smile at Ezra.

The Southerner’s eyes went huge. “JD, you felt that?”

“Well, guess we know now that you have a bit of Ezra’s power there kid.” Billy stated.

“Ah’ll teach you how to shield JD. It’s not hard,” Ezra said reassuringly.

JD winced as another feeling spiked its way through his head. “You deal with this all the time Ez?”

“All the time Mr. Dunne. But I’ve gotten better.”

“I think you can only feel Ezra’s feelings there JD,” Vin stated.

JD turned confused eyes towards the Texan.

“I’ve been sending you a happy feeling since you said you could feel sumthin’ and you haven’t said anythin’ in my direction.”

“Makes sense,” Billy said. “Been projecting my feelings too and nothing from ya JD.”

“I’ve certainly been feeling it gentlemen,” Ezra huffed.

“Sorry Ez,” Billy and Vin chorused together.

JD felting a teasing lick of warmth from Ezra and JD sent his own happy feeling towards the undercover agent.

“Well, guess since there’s link action going on between you two, you’re joining in on the lessons then pard!” Billy slapped Ezra hard on the back.

“Mister… what exactly is your name and who are you?” Ezra asked as he regained his balance from the slap.

Billy laughed. “I guess in all the kerfuffle that was forgotten. Name’s William Travis, feel free to call me Billy. Soul Reaper here is Chanu,” He indicated the Rifle on the table and then held out his hands to shake. “And I’m JD’s tutor.”

Vin and Ezra slowly shook the hands.

“Well, I’m stayin’ too. Looks to be mighty interesting,” Vin smiled.

“More the merrier. But the first week is just going to be very boring. Meditating and stuff,” Billy said.

“Joy,” Ezra voiced.

“At least you won’t be doing all the work Ez,” JD teased. “Can finally catch up on some sleep, you feel really tired.”

“I am really tired Mr. Dunne. The past week and a half has not been fruitful to one’s emotional health,” Ezra groused.

“Wow. Vin, Ezra just voluntarily gave up what he was feeling health wise,” JD joked.

“I see it too, JD. Maybe we better call Nathan to make sure we have the right Ezra,” Vin quipped back.

“If you gentlemen are done,” Ezra glared at them.

Vin and JD shot Ezra a cheeky grin.

“JD, I think we’re done for the day. Return here tomorrow, same bat time, same bat channel,” Billy said as he watched these different versions of ghosts long past.

“Yeah, okay Billy!” JD said.

“Also, JD.”

“Yeah?”

“To house your Weapons back in your body, merely think ‘Return’,” Billy instructed.

JD closed his eyes and thought the word. Without a sound, the bass guitar and cymbal were sucked back into his body. He pitched face first forward to the worried cries of his Soul Reapers and friends.

Billy came up behind Vin and Ezra as they supported the lethargic young man. “Don’t worry, always happens the first time. He just needs to get some sleep in and he’ll be good as new.”

“Could’ve warned him first,” Vin grumbled.

“It’s worse if you warn someone and then they try and prepare for it. Best to just let him get it out of system before the next lesson.”

Ezra meanwhile was brushing JD’s bangs out of his face as JD weakly protested. “Come on Mr. Dunne. I’ll drive you back to Mr. Wilmington’s.”

“Okay,” JD murmured sleepily.

Vin and Ezra helped the young Reaper out of the warehouse as Billy stood in the doorframe and watched them load him up into the car and drive away. Giving out a sigh, Billy closed the door and Chanu appeared in a cloud of smoke.

“That was mighty eerie there Billy,” Chanu said as he walked along his Reaper partner.

“Tell me about it Chan. Feel like I’m caught in some weird Twilight Zone episode,” Billy groused as he got out a bottle of whisky.

“Pour me one too. Only one though, I think we both need it after all that.” 

Billy poured the drinks. “Amen to that.”

Sitting in the eating area, the two partners sipped their drinks, Billy took out an old faded photograph that stood to the test of time. Swiping a thumb over the image, he rested it against the bottle.

Seven men in western garb stood there, looking back at him. And four of them were mighty familiar.

“Why now?” Billy asked no one in particular.

“Who knows Bill, all we can do is roll with the punches,” Chanu smiled.

“Yeah, and it’s gonna be hell of a left hook.”

~~~

It had been a couple of days since JD started the lessons and Vin and Ezra were right there after work to help along. Chris had given them an earful about his and Ezra’s stronger empathic link with one another, but nothing could be done about it now. 

Sliding his key into the lock of the apartment he shared with Buck, JD gave a happy sigh as he entered the room. Glancing around he was surprised to find it so clean.

 **Think this is the cleanest we’ve seen it kid. Even cleaner than when we all got back from the hospital.** Keith said as he peered out of JD’s eyes.

_Have to agree with Moonie on this one. Wonder if something’s wrong._

_Buck’s been avoiding me since I got these Reaper powers, guess he’s found other things to do in his spare time._

**Give it time Johnny-boy, he’ll come around.**

_It’s been two weeks! I’m just afraid he doesn’t want me around anymore._

JD felt the basking warmth from his Soul Reapers as they tried to reassure him and he sat down in a chair. Materializing John in the bass guitar form – he was still working on getting him in human form and Keith in a full drum set form – he slowly worked on chords with help from John.

John’s reasoning was if he was going to be used as a weapon, why not be used to make music as well.

The current problem was JD knew the chords and the music, he just didn’t have the dexterity and muscle memory yet or the calluses. But he was working on it.

So absorbed into the music he didn’t hear the door open or see Buck and Chris come in.

 _Heads up JD, company._ John sent.

JD looked up from the bass guitar to see Buck and Chris staring at him.

“What?”

“Where’d you get the guitar from kid?” Buck asked.

“It’s a bass guitar, I’m not a kid and it’s my Soul Reaper,” JD shot back.

“Your Soul Reaper is a bass guitar,” Chris stated incredulously.

“Yes, he is.”

“What good is a bass guitar going to be in a fight?” Buck scoffed.

JD smiled. “Working on it.”

“You gonna be good for work soon, JD?” Chris asked has he headed into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Doc says another week and I’ll be ready for work completely,” JD smiled.

“That soon? Think we should get another doc and get another opinion.” Buck grumbled.

“Yeah that soon, Buck.” JD flexed his hand. “M’body can heal faster now so, I’ll be ready for work completely. No light desk work for me.”

“Well la-dee-da, ain’t you special,” Buck groused out as he settled on the couch and opened the newspaper.

JD and Chris exchanged looks of concern at this.

“You got something to say to me Buck?” JD asked.

“No.”

“I think ya do. You’ve been pussy footin’ around me ever since I got these powers and haven’t once asked if I was okay or anything else! The Buck I know would’ve been by my side this entire time!” JD yelled out.

Buck’s hands clenched around the paper, but he kept silent.

JD’s face had gone red as he glared at his roommate. 

Chris had been standing silent for the entire exchange before he strode forward and grabbed the newspaper out of Buck’s hands.

“Hey! I was reading that Chris!” Buck yelled out.

“I think you need to listen to JD. I’m heading out. Don’t kill one another while I’m gone,” Chris strode out of the apartment and slammed the door as he left.

Buck looked away to the side and crossed his arms.

JD looked sadly at his friend, his anger leaving him. “Am I really that horrible and different to look at now?”

“What? No JD!” Buck leapt off of the couch and crouched in front of JD. “I just, it’s just, aw hell.”

JD lifted his mismatched eyes to gaze into Buck’s blue ones. “Just what Buck?”

“Just, this happened to ya. Got Reaper powers, a tutor and pretty soon you won’t need old Buck. Figured I let you go.”

“Buck, I’ll always need you,” JD pulled Buck into a hug which the mustached man reciprocated back.

“Guess I was being pretty stupid,” Buck sheepishly said with a smile.

JD returned it. “Just a little.”

“So explain to ol’ Buck what exactly being a Reaper entails.”

Both sat down on the couch and JD explained as best as he could of what he knew about being a Reaper. The small rift between the men had healed.

A couple of hours later Chris came back to see JD showing Buck some of the chords he learned on the bass guitar. 

“Everything all right now?”

“Yeah,” The two chorused.

“Good, won’t have to shoot both of ya,” Chris glared out.

“I have to go guys, got another tutoring lesson,” JD said as he stood up, bass guitar disappearing into his body.

“We’ll come with,” Chris said indicating himself and Buck.

“Sure, not too much going on right now except meditating, trying to manifest Keith right now,” JD said as he gathered up his bag.

“Keith?” Chris asked as he followed the two out of the apartment.

“Yeah Keith. I have two Soul Reapers, John and Keith. I had John out earlier, he’s the bass guitar and Keith I’m hoping to fully manifest today as a full drum set.”

“Oh that’s right, you mentioned him earlier,” Chris said.

Buck was mumbling to himself. “Bass guitar, John. Drum set, Keith. Seems mighty familiar.”

JD shared a smile with his Weapons.

Chris took his truck and JD shared with Buck as JD shared the directions with Chris over the phone and Buck listening in.

They made it to the warehouse in plenty of time where they saw Vin’s motorcycle parked and Ezra’s Jaguar.

“Ezra and Vin have been joining you in these lessons?” Buck asked.

“Yeah, ‘cause Ezra and I are more tightly linked now and Vin just ‘cause he’s interested.”

“I’ve let you down the past couple of weeks, haven’t I pard?” Buck asked.

“You’ve had your own issues to deal with Buck. You’re here now, that’s the important part,” JD said.

“Yeah, okay, let’s do this then!” Buck grinned.

JD returned the grin. “You mean I’ll do this and you’ll be on the sidelines.”

“Well yeah!”

“You’re so full of it Buck.”

There was a rapping on the window of Buck’s truck. “You ladies done?” Chris mouthed through the glass.

Buck and JD sighed as they nodded a yes and got out of the truck.

JD led Buck and Chris to the warehouse and opened the door. “Welcome to my tutor’s place of resident.”

Chris and Buck saw a man dressed in a black outfit talking with Ezra and Vin.

“JD’s tutor looks like yer twin there Old Dog,” Buck whispered to Chris.

“Just about. Might eerie,” Chris replied back.

Ezra turned from the talking as he felt them approach earlier in their vehicles and grinned. “Pay up gentlemen, it took them exactly five minutes from arriving here to enter your humble abode Mr. Travis.”

Vin and Billy grumbled as they handed over the money to Ezra’s waiting hand.

“Gambling on us there, Ez?” Buck grinned.

“Only when I know the bet is sure thing, Mr. Wilmington,” Ezra countered.

Billy startled a bit at seeing Chris Larabee, but pulled himself together. Chris caught the look and decided to confront Billy on it after the lesson.

“Ya ready for some more meditating, JD?” Billy said as he walked over to the practice mats.

“Sure, why not since I’m here,” JD grinned as he headed over as well.

Settling down in front of Billy, JD quickly settled into a meditative state and started to glow white. Billy echoing him by glowing a dark purple.

Chris leaned towards Vin and whispered, “They often glow when they do that?”

“Yeah, something about accessing their Reaper powers and it gives off a glow when they do,” Vin replied.

“Might be an issue during a bust and JD has to use his powers. It’s like painting a target on his back,” Chris fiercely whispered.

Ezra leaned in on this point. “JD is still learning Mr. Larabee, soon he’ll be able to make sure he doesn’t glow during a bust. But he is still a new Reaper by Reaper society. At least that is how I understood it when Mr. Travis explained.”

Chris swallowed his retort when he saw Ezra’s green eyes glowing, a white rim around the irises.

JD gave off a groan and sweat started to appear on his face as the bass guitar that had manifested while the others were talking started to take a humanoid shape. 

The humanoid shape was glowing white as clothes started to form and give off colours. Blue Jeans and a black t-shirt, almost echoing JD’s Blue Jeans and white t-shirt. Limbs still glowing white started to show peach coloured skin. The face itself gave way to black hair to the shoulders, a black beard and kind grey eyes. The figure fell to his hands and knees as JD gave off a brighter glow. 

Watching the event, the small group had to shield their eyes as JD’s white glow gave off a flash and enveloped Billy and the figure. Blinking to clear their eyes a drum kit was off to the side, the figure was on his hands and knees breathing harshly. JD was slumped over with a concerned Billy looking on.

Ezra quickly hurried over to help Billy with JD.

“JD, are you all right?”

JD gave off a moan. “John, where’s John?”

Ezra looked off to the side and saw the figure that had emerged from the bass guitar and came to the conclusion that this was John. Helping JD to his feet, Ezra brought JD over to John.

JD fell to his knees and put his hands on John’s shoulders. A shudder went between the two.

“John?”

Vin, Chris and Buck quickly got out of their shock and hurried over.

“Kiddo?” Buck voiced as he went near JD.

“Hang on Buck, gotta make sure John is okay.” Keeping one hand on the bassist’s shoulder, JD brought a hand to life John’s head up. “You okay John?”

Grey eyes peered at JD confused. “JD?”

JD smiled. “Hey.”

John smiled back and pulled JD into a hug. “Hey.”

A sound to the side pulled their attention as the pedal of the bass drum moved of its own violation. John and JD laughed as they made their way over to the drum set.

“Sorry about that Moonie, didn’t forget about you,” John ran a hand over the cymbals.

The others were forgotten as JD and John were in their own little world with the drum set that they assumed was Keith.

Buck was mumbling to himself.

“Whew, didn’t think the kid would pick all of this up so quickly,” Billy commented, purple glow dying off.

“What do you mean?” Chris asked.

“Well, it took me nearly two years of manifesting Chanu, that’s my Soul Reaper, in a rifle form and then into a humanoid form of his former body,” Billy said.

“Kid is certified at a genius level,” Vin said.

“Could be a factor, but I’m gonna wait and see,” Billy thoughtfully said.

“What do you mean by former body?” Ezra asked.

“Well, guess it was gonna come out sooner or later,” Billy mumbled. “Soul Reapers were once people who were alive. When they die, they have the choice of moving on, getting reincarnated or becoming a Soul Reaper. Most choose moving on, a few choose to get reincarnated and even fewer choose to become Soul Reapers.”

Ezra was watching JD and John interact, he already had an idea of who John was in life, same with the drum set.

“When becoming a Soul Reaper, their body is shaped into a form that best represented them in life.”

“So they were once people,” Chris stated.

“Yes.” Billy said.

Buck suddenly came to life from his mumbling. “HOLY SHIT!!” He pointed his finger at the Reaper trio. “Y-y-you’re, you’re…”

“Something you want to share with the class Bucklin?” Vin asked amused.

Wide blue eyes settled on Vin as his finger continued to point at the trio. “He-he-he’s…”

“One John Alec Entwistle, former bassist of The Who. I am assuming the drum set is Keith John Moon,” Ezra drawled.

John looked amused. “Someone’s a fan.”

Ezra quirked a smile. “I am a person of observation, Mr. Entwistle. I believe Mr. Wilmington is a fan though, judging by his stammering.” 

John laughed.

It was three hours later that JD managed to get Keith back into his body and keep John out. A very star struck Buck drove all three home, while the others headed out.

Chris stayed behind on the pretense of asking Billy Travis some questions. 

Billy was slightly nervous, here was the doppelganger of a man who shaped and influenced his life very much. He hadn’t quite confirmed yet, but he had suspicions that these men were the reincarnations of The Magnificent Seven from the late eighteen hundreds. A period he had grown up in.

Shifting through the cupboards Chris found the whiskey and set it on the table, Billy supplied three glasses.

Chris picked up the glass and gestured towards the bottle. “Hope you don’t mind I help myself.” 

“Not at all, Chanu and myself will join you,” Billy smiled as Chanu poofed into existence from his Rifle form. 

Chris merely raised an eyebrow and took a sip from the glass. “Good stuff here.”

An uncomfortable silence settled around the three.

“So.”

“So.”

“So.” 

“You look like a man who gets right to the point, so I won’t waste anyone’s time by dillydallying. What do you want, Mr. Larabee,” Billy asked of Chris.

Chris finished the whiskey off in his glass and set it down on the table. “When I came in today for the first time you looked like you had seen a ghost. What exactly did you see?”

Billy could answer this question two ways, one would be the reincarnation way or the other way would be telling Chris of the ghostly spirits of his dead wife and son following him around.

Billy went the way of the chicken and pulled out the faded photograph and wordlessly handed it to Chris.

Chanu knew what his partner was thinking and sighed. Boy, were they both about to get an earful.

Chris stared at the photograph, turned it to the left and stared some more. He placed it down on the table gently and in a calm and controlled voice, voiced his opinion on the picture. “What the hell is this?”

“A picture, Mr. Larabee,” Billy said simply.

“I can see it’s a picture, but why is it a picture of my men dressed in wild west clothing?”

At least that answered Billy’s questions if Josiah and Nathan were with them.

“Because that is your men and yourself. Or at least your past reincarnations.” 

Chris looked at him incredulously. Chanu sighed and went back inside Billy’s body.

“I’m serious Chris. All of you have been reincarnated. These lives you’re leading are your current incarnations and somehow you look like your past lives.”

“Say I choose to believe you, how do I know your telling me the truth?” Chris leaned back in his chair.

“Mr. Larabee, Chris. I’m a fully trained Reaper, I can see spirits, I have otherworldly senses and I have been touched by the Supernatural. I can tell these things,” Billy said with a quirk of a grin. “Plus, when I was a small child, I grew up in a town called Four Corners. And there seven law men protected the town. The Magnificent Seven. Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson, Ezra Standish, Vin Tanner and JD Dunne.”

Chris looked at him wide-eyed and reached for the whiskey. Twisting the cap off, he took a long swig from the bottle. He grimaced as it burned down his throat. Slamming the bottle on the table, he wiped away the excess from his mouth.

Billy grimaced. “Bit much to swallow I know, but it’s the truth.”

“Gonna head out, need to think about all this.”

“I understand.”

Billy showed Chris to the door and sighed as he watched the trunk pull out and head out into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Six uneventful weeks passed by. The usual gun runners seemed to have taken a holiday and boredom had settled in quickly with Team Seven. All the paperwork was caught up, the computers had been updated by JD and pranks were at an all time high. So when opportunity came a knocking, they all quickly grabbed it.

Billy walked into Team Seven’s office space and looked at the bored agents. JD was so bored that he was actually meditating, Keith in drum set mode trying to be manifested in human form. 

It seemed JD had hit a snag, he could manifest John at will now and was very good at creating attacks with the bass guitar – Billy really liked how JD could make the bass strings appear at will – but Keith was proving problematic for the young Reaper.

“Don’t y’all look bored,” Billy grinned.

“Please, Mr. Travis, we are merely passing the time in which we have grown accustomed to during the past few weeks,” Ezra drawled as he concentrated on his house of cards.

Vin snorted.

“What brings you around to these parts, Brother Travis?” Josiah had taken to the older Reaper when the profiler had gotten around to attending JD’s little lessons.

“Shot it past my superior’s and they figure it’s a good time for JD’s first reaper mission.”

JD broke his concentration and looked at Billy. “Really?”

“Yep, but I first have to run it past Chris that I’m borrowing you and a couple of others for a bit,” Billy smiled.

JD looked excited at the prospect and grinned, not even really concentrating he pulled Keith into his body and went to tell Buck who was in the conference room.

Billy shook his head as he knocked on the door to Chris’s office and let himself in without waiting for a reply.

“Please, let yourself in,” Chris said sarcastically from his desk where he was methodically cleaning his gun.

Shaking his head Billy closed the door behind him and handed Chris a bunch of papers. “Mr. Larabee as a representative of The Reaper Circle, a sub-division of The Reaper Council, I Reaper Travis present with you Reaper Dunne’s first mission.”

Chris raised an eyebrow at the formalness of it.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, but ‘we must be official when conducting Reaper business’ as Reaper Malone likes to say.”

Chris snorted and started to scan the papers. His knuckles went white as he re-read it again. A hard glare was leveled at Billy. “Is this some sort of joke?”

“No sir.”

“My wife and son are dead,” Chris said in a tight controlled voice.

“Yes they are. But they’re ghosts and it’s their time to move on.” Billy explained. “And I thought you would like the chance to say goodbye. JD will give you that chance.”

“How?”

“Reapers are touched by the Supernatural and we all have otherworldly senses. They manifest in different areas. I’m particularly good at tracking spirits down. JD has show aptitude in the medium area when we trained, where he can allow ghosts to possess him. We’re still figuring out what other area’s he’s strong in, but this is a good chance for him and yourself,” Billy smiled reassuringly.

Chris trembled with controlled rage and then stilled as a ghostly hand brushed across the back of his neck. He knew that touch. Sarah. A tiny hand patted out a rhythm on the back of his hand. Adam. He deflated from his rage and nodded, barely able to even think.

Billy smiled as he deactivated his power. And the ghostly touches that calmed Chris down left him.

“This Saturday Chris. I’ll bring JD around and I’m thinking Ezra and Vin too. Ezra, because we don’t know what their link will do when JD tries to channel his medium powers and Vin, because I figure you could use a friend,” Billy moved over to put a hand on Chris’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I’ll pick JD up and we’ll be around near nine am.”

Chris nodded, still in shock that this was going to happen.

“It’ll be all right Chris. Everything will work out right,” Billy gave one last squeeze and left Chris’s office.

Heading back out, he pulled JD, Ezra and Vin aside and told them he would need all three for this Saturday. Could Ezra and Vin meet himself and JD at Chris’s ranch this Saturday. They all readily agreed, feeling as if something big was going to happen.

~~~

The sun was shining brightly on the ranch owned by Chris Larabee. Gazing out at the road that led to his house, he waited anxiously for what was about to happen today. But he was feeling doubt, he didn’t want his only wife and child to go away when he just learned he could interact with them once again.

Sighing, he could make out a large truck, a jaguar and a motorcycle making their way up.

Vin and Ezra got out of the jaguar. Of course Vin would ride with the empath.

He spotted JD taking off his helmet on that crotch-rocket of his. Damn kid was gonna break his neck one day. And Billy Travis hopped out of his large truck and started to berate JD as all four made their way up to the house.

“Thought you two were gonna ride together?” He gestured at JD and Billy.

“Kid wanted a race. You almost broke your neck on the highway!” 

JD merely stuck his tongue out at Billy. “You’re just sore you lost.”

Billy rolled his eyes.

“Looks like Buck’s got competition for mother henning the kid.” Vin drawled as he and Ezra made their way up to Chris.

“As if one was bad enough. They’re both gonna be the death of me,” Chris groused.

Ezra merely grinned. “Shall we get on our way with this endeavour, whatever it is we’re suppose to be doing here.”

Chris looked at Ezra in surprise. “Billy didn’t explain?”

“Nope. Just said to be here around nine am to help you and the kid out,” Vin said.

"Secret keeping 101," JD grumbled.

“You don’t know either, JD?” Chris asked surprised.

“No, Billy wonder teacher that he is, didn’t tell me a thing. Just that we’re suppose to be here this morning,” JD groused.

Billy clapped his hand on JD’s shoulder. “I told ya that your first Reaper mission was coming up. This is it.”

JD looked surprised. 

“Yep, gonna exercise those medium abilities of yours, kid,” Billy grinned as he led a protesting JD into the house.

Vin, Ezra and Chris looked on amused as they followed them in.

They sat in a loose circle.

“Meditative state, kid.” Billy instructed.

JD immediately started to glow white, but it seemed more controlled now. A thin white line outlined his body.

“Now, reach out with your senses, what do ya feel?”

JD did as instructed and reached out. Eyes wide open his otherworldly sense explored the room. A lot of happiness permeated this room, then sadness and rage. Then happiness once again, in finding a different feeling. Concentrating harder, JD could make out two spirits. A woman and a child. He nearly faltered when he realized who they were, but quickly regained control.

“See ‘em kid?” Billy asked.

“Y-yeah,” JD stuttered.

Vin and Ezra looked around, while Chris for the first time in a long time had hope in his eyes once again. 

Ezra tried to feel along the empathic link between him and JD, but only got surprise and shock feelings from him.

"See who?" Vin asked softly.

JD swallowed. “Sarah and Adam.”

Vin's eyes went huge.

Ezra softly whispered a curse and Chris was gripping his pant legs.

“Billy?” JD sounded confused.

“It’s all right kid. You’re gonna let them posses you to say goodbye to Chris and then we’re gonna Reap them. Send them on their way. They’ve been around too long and it’s their time,” Billy gently explained.

JD turned wide glowing eyes towards Chris.

“It’s okay JD. I-I just wanna talk to them again,” Chris said, showing a rare bout of emotion that made Ezra tear up slightly from the feeling. 

“Okay,” JD whispered. 

“Now, concentrate JD and lead them to your body, pull them in with your powers.”

JD nodded and concentrated on the two figures. Two lines of white glowing power shot out and enveloped two people. They were violently sucked into JD’s body and JD’s body gave a shudder as he dipped his head down low.

~*Inside JD’s head*~

Sarah and Adam looked around confused. They were in their house before watching the proceedings and then they were here.

“Mama, where are we?” Adam asked as he tugged on his mother’s shirt.

Here was a lush grass field and a brightly shining sun that shone down on them.

Two figures appeared before them suddenly. Sarah pulled Adam behind her, ready to defend if necessary.

“Hello! Hello! Hello!” The shorter of the two bounced around them. “We rarely get company here. It’s kinda nice.”

“Keith,” The taller one admonished.

Sarah immediately clicked into what was happening. “You’re John and Keith. Are we inside JD?”

“Very good, gold star for the lady!” Keith grinned.

“We’re being given that chance aren’t we?”

John smiled and nodded. “Yes. Been paying attention have you?”

Sarah nodded, unable to speak. She would get the chance to communicate with her husband.

“Unfortunately only one at a time,” Keith said as a door appeared behind the two Weapons. 

Sarah made the decision and turned to Adam. “Adam, sweetie. If you go through that door, you’ll be able to interact with Daddy. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Adam looked at the door, then at his Mother and then at the two Weapons. “Why can’t we both go together?”

“Doesn’t work that way right now kiddo,” Keith said as he ruffled Adam’s hair. “So for right now, one at a time.”

Adam glared at Keith and slid closer to his Mother.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. Go see Daddy, I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

Adam swallowed and then nodded. Holding out his hand, Keith took Adam’s small one and led him through the door.

~*Back in the real world*~

Ezra, Vin and Chris looked on in concern as it looked like JD was barely breathing.

“What’s going on?” Chris demanded.

“Kid has to convince Sarah and Adam to posses his body first and then you can talk to them,” Billy said.

JD gave a sudden gasp as his head lifted up, nearly knocking into Vin’s chin who had been leaning too close. JD’s eyes were now hazel flecked with green. He looked around slowly and then settled on Chris.

".....Daddy?" he whispered.

Billy smiled as Vin and Ezra stifled gasps.

Chris choked back a sob. “Yeah, it’s Daddy, Adam.”

JD’s face lit with joy as his body moved forward, arms wrapping around Chris’s waist, face burrowing in the blond man’s chest. “Daddy!”

He tilted up and looked at him, his face all little boy sad. "Daddy, he was wrong, wasn't he? I don't have to leave you, do I?"

Chris stroked JD’s hair, while the other arm snaked around and brought him closer. He looked down into Adam’s eyes peering out. “Who told you that?”

Adam pointed at Billy. “He said it. Mama and I were listening. We don’t wanna leave you Daddy!”

The petting stilled. “You’ve been around this entire time?”

Adam’s smile appeared on JD’s face. “Duh, silly! Why would Mama and I want to leave when you’re here?”

Chris stilled at that. They had seen everything he’s done. His self-destruction. His rage. His grief.

He reached up and patted Chris's cheek. "Don't look that way, Daddy. We understand."

Chris pulled his son close to him and hugged him tight.

“Need air Daddy!” Adam giggled.

Chris loosened his hold. “Sorry monkey.”

“M’not a monkey,” Came a cute pout.

“Always will be my monkey,” Chris smiled.

They had a few minutes of cuddling before Adam wriggled loose and eyed Chris. “We don’t really have to leave, do we Daddy?”

Crap, puppy dog eyes. Why oh why did his son ever learn those damned puppy dog eyes from Buck. “I-I need to talk to your Mother first before anything can be decided.”

Billy started to protest but then stilled at a look from Chris.

Adam nodded and hugged him tight, then lowered his head. JD's body shifted stance, and the hug turned more tender. When he raised his head, the eyes were a different colour spotted. His voice was an alto purr. "Well, this is a treat. Been awhile since I had you in my arms," Half his mouth quirked up in a familiar teasing smirk.

“Sarah,” Chris breathed.

JD’s body move upwards as if to kiss Chris and then stopped. “Probably not a good idea while I’m like this.”

Chris had been so caught up that his lips were inches away from JD’s. Seeming to come to himself, he pulled away slightly. “Yeah, don’t think the kid would like that too much.”

Sarah gave a chuckle. “He’s being a bit vocal now ‘stating no way in hell is his body gonna kiss his boss’. And Keith just hit JD upside the head for swearing in front of Adam.”

Chris gave a chuckle and grunted out a, “Good.”

Chris never noticed that Vin and Ezra had shifted off to the side to give them more privacy, but still be in reach.

Chris looked into Sarah’s eyes and cupped JD’s cheek. “Oh Sarah, I’m sorry, so very sorry.”

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was," Her hands rose to cup his cheeks. "NONE of it was."

Tears trickled down Chris’s face as he pulled Sarah close to him and burrowed in the crook of JD’s neck. Soft sobs wracked his body as Sarah comforted him, a hand rubbing up and down his back.

"Sssh......I'm here......I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, Chris. Shhhh....I've got you."

Billy started to protest again and was silenced by a look from Sarah this time.

Vin put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder as the empath felt his boss’s emotions overwhelm him and tears started to trickle down his face.

Her borrowed lips brushed Chris's temple and she hugged him tight as she felt the tremours start to cease.

"Beautiful, ain't it," Vin whispered softly even as he reached a handkerchief across and wiped Ezra's face gently.

“Ah can feel that beauty, Vin. He truly deserves this happiness,” Ezra said, accent thick with emotion.

Half an hour had passed and Chris slowly let go of Sarah. He wiped away the stray tear that had trickled down. “What did I do to deserve you here again?”

“Had a willing Reaper of a teammate to help you out,” Sarah chuckled.

Chris grinned at that thought. “Owe the boy big time.”

“Something to think about later on,” Sarah stood up and strode forward to Billy, finger poking his chest. “We have things to discuss now.”

"There's nothing to discuss," Billy began, but she quelled him with the kind of glare only a mother can pull off.

"Shut the party line off and tell me what needs to happen for us to remain here," she said sternly.

Billy looked frustrated. “I understand you wanting to stay here, I really do. When my own mother died, she stayed around for years, tied to me. But Spirits can only stay for so long on the mortal plane before it starts to warp them and turn them angry, even if they don’t want to. Then they become poltergeists. I had to reap my own Mother. I’m doing this so in the future it won’t be necessary.”

Sarah looked thoughtful. “What if we were tied to something else?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know! A plant? A tree? JD’s body since we’re already here?” JD’s hands became animated as Sarah become more frustrated.

"No," Billy said firmly. "No, you'd have to physically inhabit a living body. There's nobody on earth who'd be resilient enough to do that."

Vin's eyes widened. "How resilient would one have to be?" 

“You’d have to be touched by the Supernatural already and willing to host the spirits,” Billy explained.

“What about JD’s body since we’re already in it?” Sarah asked. “He says he’s willing.”

“Won’t work. JD’s reaper powers would eventually expel and then kill you. Nothing for you afterwards but emptiness and blackness. The way his body is now, it’s only made to hold Reaper Weapons.”

Chris watched Sarah argue for herself and Adam. Watched as she got more frustrated and started to yell.

TWEET!!

A shrill whistle cut through everything as Vin strode forward. “I’ll do it.”

"Vin, I just TOLD you--" Billy began.

"I'm Touched," Vin said, then revealed something none of them knew. Gasps went up all around as he became a woman.

Chris growled and grabbed Vin’s arm and spun her around. “Why didn’t you tell me this? Or put it on your personal information sheet?”

Vin shrugged her shoulders. “Gee Chris, how do ya tell somebody that ya can change into a woman and have been able to do it since puberty? Kids are mighty mean cowboy, especially at that age. Became habit.”

A slow smile spread across Sarah's face and she turned her borrowed form to face Billy, crossing her arms.

"Your marriage ended when she died," Billy said firmly. "If you're wanting her back for loving, that's no longer possible."

Sarah swatted Billy across the arm. “We both know that! I, I just wanna be able to hold him again. I’m not leaving this plane of existence until he’s dead and then all three of us go together.”

“I’m fine with them kissing when I’m like this,” Vin gestured at her body. “Anything else and they’ll never find your body Larabee.”

Chris held his hands up in surrender and grinned.

“Will Vin be able to hold Adam as well?” Ezra asked.

"I--" Billy began.

"I can," Vin said.

Billy looked at him and sighed. "This has been done before -- very long ago. She held three."

They looked at him expectantly.

“Sarah, I’m gonna need JD back in control,” Sarah nodded and bowed the shared head down low. A couple of minutes later JD’s head shot up and he swayed. Vin was quickly there to keep him up.

“Whoa, that was bloody intense,” JD breathed out.

“Britisisms are starting to creep through,” Vin grinned.

“I blame John and Keith,” JD smiled.

Ezra and Vin and Billy laughed with JD. Chris didn't.

“Can we get on with this?” Chris demanded.

Billy glared at Chris. “You need to hear what could happen if we don’t do this right, so I wouldn’t be so hasty Chris.”

Chris glared back as Billy turned to JD.

“JD, you’re gonna have to really concentrate here. First place one hand on Vin’s forehead and the other over her heart,” Vin didn’t want JD to be embarrassed so she shifted back to male form and JD looked relieved.

“You need to touch Vin’s power with your own and create a link. Now, if you’re not careful you, Vin and Sarah plus Adam could all lose your lives.” 

JD jerked his hands from where he placed them on Vin. “What do you mean?”

“Even though the host may be willing, sometimes the supernatural power isn’t. If Vin’s power starts to rebel, you could all lose your lives.”

"If Vin does," Ezra said, "I'll take him in. We'll make this work."

Vin nodded. "Do it."

JD searched Vin’s eyes looking for the answer he needed. Finding it, he slowly brought his hands up to the assumed positions. He glanced over at Ezra and then at Chris. Chris nodded. Bringing his head back around, he stared into Vin’s eyes.

“Easy JD, it’ll turn alright,” Vin smiled.

“Right, let’s do this,” JD grinned.

Closing his eyes, JD started to glow white. The thin white outline around JD’s slowly started to encompass Vin’s body. Slowly opening his eyes, they were both glowing completely white, the sharpshooter’s eyes echoing the young Reaper.

Vin's head fell backward and his eyes shifted to hazel with green flecks. Then back to blue. Then his body abruptly shifted to female and her eyes snapped hazel again. Slowly, her head came back to meet JD's eyes. 

Slowly, the white glow faded. 

Slowly, JD removed his hands.

JD and Vin both crashed to their knees.

Ezra was doubled over from what he felt, the link between him and JD blasted wide open. Chris didn’t hesitate and ran over to Vin, while Billy went back and forth between Ezra and JD.

JD pointed at Ezra. "I've got...help," he said.

Billy lifted JD up from underneath his arms and dragged him over to the empath. JD grabbed Ezra and pulled him in tight. “Easy Ez…I gotcha.”

Chris meanwhile was trying to wake-up Vin.

Ezra was trembling. "That was.... that was...."

Vin moaned softly -- her voice higher than normal.

“Vin? Y’all right there?” Chris touched Vin on her shoulder.

Vin’s arm shot up and grabbed Chris around the wrist and yanked him down towards her lips. Chris flailed around a bit as Vin deepened the kiss. Hand snaking around to cup Chris’s head.

Chris finally freed himself as Vin opened hazel coloured eyes and a pained smirked appeared on her lips. “Been waiting to do that for a long time, cowboy.”

“Sarah,” Chris breathed, he hauled the woman upright and embraced her tightly. Sarah’s arms slowly encircled Chris and returned the hug.

Ezra smiled over at them, then looked at JD, his eyes dazed. "That's beautiful."

JD frowned and looked at Ezra. “And you’re getting drunk off their emotions.”

Ezra giggled slightly and slurred. “Its’nice.”

"Oy," JD said, pinching Ezra. "Snap out of it."

”HEY!"

They all turned around to look at Billy. “Everyone all right, inside their own heads? Vin is Adam in there? And Ezra, close off that link before you pass out.”

Ezra meekly complied and some of the dazed look disappeared from his green eyes.

In Chris's arms, Vin shifted to male. But the eyes were hazel when he opened them. "I'm here," a child's treble warbled tiredly from his throat. "But I wanna sleep.”

Billy breathed out deeply. “Good, good. You guys are gonna give me a heart attack before I reach two hundred.” He slumped into the nearby chair and looked at the group.

Chris petted Adam on his head as he slowly fell asleep. Jerking his head at Billy he mouthed ‘help me with him’. Sighing, Billy got up and grabbed Vin’s body by the legs, while Chris grabbed him from underneath his arms. They did a slow shuffle towards Adam’s old room.

Meanwhile JD was staring at Ezra. Ezra turned his head, suddenly aware of the current scrutiny.

“What captures your attention so, Mr. Dunne?”

JD tilted his head. “Your shields are broken, aren’t they?”

Ezra knew he couldn’t keep anything from his link brother and slowly nodded yes.

“Ever since we linked up,” This time, a statement.

Ezra nodded again.

"EZRA..." Frowning in concentration, JD extended his hand to Ezra’s forehead, it glowed a faint white and it surrounded Ezra’s head. Visibly relaxing, for the first time in a few months, his shields were whole again.

“What did you do? They feel like they’re not full of holes anymore.”

“I extended my Reaper powers to fill the holes in your shields while they heal naturally,” JD explained. Tired from the transfer and the earlier holding of Sarah and Adam. Now this, JD slumped forward, face smushing into Ezra’s shoulder.

Ezra put an arm around him.

Chris and Billy came to this scene.

“Over extended himself, huh?” Billy inquired, slumping once again in the chair. Chris followed suit onto the couch.

“Our youngest member has had a most taxing day,” Ezra explained as he brushed the bangs out of JD’s eyes.

“Yeah, he looks wiped. Here, we’ll take him to Adam’s room. He can sleep it off on the spare bed there,” Chris said as he got up again.

Ezra and Chris shifted JD and picked him up. They shuffled slowly towards the room and settled him down. Ezra pulled the covers over JD and smiled slightly as JD shifted closer to Vin as the beds were close enough to be considered one bed.

Both of them headed out of the room and collapsed onto the furniture.

“What do we intend to tell the others Mr. Larabee?” Ezra asked.

“Shit! Forgot about them!” Chris exclaimed.

“Well with all of the excitement around, who can blame ya,” Billy said.

“Gonna call them in the morning, tell them to come over tomorrow,” Chris stated.

“Probably best to get this all over with,” Billy said.

“Are you sure you want to do this right away Chris? You just got your wife back.” Ezra voiced.

“I’m sure. Best to get this all out in the open right away and Buck, I know Buck. He’ll want to see them too.”

Ezra sighed, leaning back into the chair.

"Ezra?" Billy asked.

Ezra turned slightly dazed eyes to him and gave a crooked grin. "......there's so much JOY in here now...."

“Ezra, tune the outside emotions out now! If you pass out with yourself wide open, you’ll be in a heap of trouble,” Chris snarled out.

Ezra drew up the Reaper enforced shields and shuddered. “Sorry about that Mr. Larabee, I haven’t had this much difficulty since I became aware of my powers.”

“What’s going on Ez?” Billy asked.

Ezra sighed, time to come clean. “Ever since the linking up with JD, I have had trouble maintaining my shields. Let’s just say it’s better now than six months ago. And I am working on further control.”

“You’re not going out in the field until you do,” Chris growled.

After ten years working for the man, Ezra knew when to poke and back off. This was a time to back off after so much emotional upheaval. “Of course, Mr. Larabee.”

In the morning, Chris made the calls.

Vin, JD and Billy were still asleep when Ezra stumbled out, dressed immaculate, but visibly tired. He made grabbing motions towards the coffee pot and an amused Chris set a cup in front of the empath.

Ezra's mouth quirked with the amusement and he sipped gratefully, making little moans of satisfaction.

“Should I set a wedding date for you and that cup?” Chris asked amused.

“Sometime next month. I love Summer weddings,” Ezra deadpanned as he continued sipping at the beverage.

Chris chuckled and slid a pancake onto a plate as Billy stumbled towards the table and sat down in the chair. His head hit the table and he looked at the coffee pot. Rolling his eyes, Chris grabbed another cup and set the drink in front of the nearly comatose Reaper. Sighing in appreciation, Billy inhaled his cup.

All three of them tucked in for a breakfast and no sign of Vin and JD waking up. 

It was around lunchtime when the others showed up with food. Leave it to Josiah....

Buck banged the screen door open with his foot, armed laden with food as he walked into the house. “Well, don’t y’all just stand there gawking, help a man out here!”

Billy quirked a grin and went to go help the ladies man. They both set it down on the table and Josiah brought forth a pot of his chili and laid it down on the stove.

“So what’s so important that you called us all over here pard?” Buck asked of Chris.

“Where’s Vin and JD, shouldn’t they be here for this?” Nathan asked.

Ezra, Chris and Billy exchanged looks. “They know what’s going on already.”

"Well," Chris started to say, but noticed Buck was no longer listening.

He turned, following Buck's gaze.

Sarah stood in the doorway, wearing the blue jean dress he'd saved in the closet.

“Sarah,” Buck breathed and then promptly fainted. All the others were in shock at this predicament and made no move to catch him as he hit the floor hard.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow upwards at this. "That went well," she chuckled.

Chris smiled as everyone shook out of their stupor and Nathan quickly hurried over to Buck to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself.

Josiah turned and looked at Chris. “This is truly a miracle Brother Chris, but how?”

"JD," Sarah said, coming and standing with her arm around Chris's waist. "We didn't want to leave, so he helped us not to. We had to enter a living body who would welcome us and live with us and cooperate with us. One that loved Chris as much as we did, and made this so much easier."

Josiah looked confused. “Whose body and us?”

Sarah reluctantly removed her arm from around Chris and her body shifted. The dress turned into a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt and there stood Vin. “My body, Josiah. As for us, Adam is in here too.”

A low moan cut off Josiah and caught their attention as Buck came to.

Buck slowly sat up with help from Nathan, he looked around. 

Vin chuckled. "Hey, Bucklin."

Buck grunted an acknowledgement at the sniper and looked around. “Sarah, I saw Sarah! Chris!”

“It’s okay Buck, you’re not going mad,” Chris gently said and nodded at Vin.

Vin’s body shifted once again and there stood Sarah in her jean dress. She came forward and crouched in front of the mustached man. “Hey Buck.”

His eyes went huge. ".........VIN?"

“For the moment, yes,” Vin quirked a grin.

Buck blinked hard and looked at his friend. Bringing a hand forward he pressed a hand against the very female chest. Scowling, Vin knocked Buck’s hand away. “Not in a million years, Bucklin. Ever do that again and you’ll be crow food.”

Buck was still in shock and muttered an apology as he raked his eyes over the female body. “How?”

“I’m Touched Buck. A gendermorph. M’sorry I didn’t tell you guys, but it’s become a habit to keep it secret,” Vin looked apologetic and turned sorry eyes towards Josiah and Nathan as well.

“And Sarah?” Buck asked.

Vin's eyes turned to him, and he SAW them click hazel. "I'm here," her voice said. "I'm not leaving."

Buck pulled Sarah down into a hug. “Oh Sarah girl! I’m sorry, so very sorry. One more night, begged him to stay one more night. All my fault.” Buck burrowed his face into Sarah’s neck and hugged her even tighter.

“Oh Buck, it’s not your fault. Not your fault at all. Keeping Chris away saved his life. If you hadn't, he would be dead with us,” Sarah slowly petted Buck’s hair.

Buck suddenly jerked her forward into his line of sight. “If you’re here, where’s Adam?”

He felt the shift in his hands as Vin went male again and this time the eyes had green flecks in them and the face was animated with a bright grin. “Uncle Buck!”

They had never seen Chris so happy. They watched the joyous reunion with tears in their eyes as Chris Larabee and Buck Wilmington finally healed from ghosts of the past.

~~~

Four months passed by as the various Supernatural were thwarted by Team Seven. JD now more secure in his Reaper powers found that he could manifest various parts of the drum kit of Keith Moon. Kicking them, they would fly forward and then return to the young Reaper. 

The most interesting bit was that JD could extend his Reaper power around his Soul Reapers. The bass guitar when swung would have glowing white blades to cut into the various supernatural creatures that they hunted. The drums could become saw blades. JD was still experimenting, but getting great success.

“Concentrate JD!!” Billy cried out again.

JD frowned and concentrated again. He was still trying to manifest Keith in human form. So far he had an arm, but that was it.

Billy paced around him and it was starting to get on his nerves. The older Reaper had been acting irritated all day and snappish.

"Hey," John said from a corner. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" It was to Billy.

JD opened his eyes to see Billy swaying, hand holding his head.

John quickly hurried forward and placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder in concern. He jerked back as if he had been electrocuted. JD got up and slowly made his way towards his teacher.

“Billy?”

Billy moaned and his Reaper power activated. Purple light shot out in different directions. 

John tackled JD to the side as a bolt of power flung itself overhead. JD pulled Keith into himself so the drummer wouldn’t get hit.

A scream of pain erupted from Billy’s throat as he fell to his knees, Reaper power flaring all over the place. JD belly crawled towards the older man and managed to get to a kneeling position in front of the distraught man.

Billy’s eyes were glowing purple, mouth opened in a silent scream. Bracing himself, JD brought his hands forward, one on the forehead and one on the heart. He started to siphon off some of the power. 

A scream erupted from JD’s throat as images rushed into his mind and pain, so much pain. 

Coming to himself slowly, Billy’s eyes widened and he forcibly cut off the link that JD established. He fell to his side unconscious.

JD fell with him, curling into a fetal ball. John twitching from the aftermath of the siphoned power slowly made his way over to JD.

“JD?” He slowly rolled his Reaper over.

Tears were trickling down JD’s face. “Gotta…gotta warn The…Reaper…Council...”

“Warn them about what?” John asked.

“Demons…in the past…they’re gonna KILL BILLY!” JD yelled as he started to sob. John pulled him into a hug.

“Easy Johnny, easy. We’ll let them know, we’ll let them know.” John slowly rocked JD back and forth, making promises that would be kept. No matter what it took.

THE END.


End file.
